


Thermodynamic Equilibrium

by plantboycharms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Canon Compliant, Cold, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Kinda?, M/M, heat - Freeform, hinata is hot Kageyama is cold, it fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The law of thermodynamic equilibrium states that when two bodies of differing temperatures come into contact, their temperatures will even out until they are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermodynamic Equilibrium

Kageyama always felt warmth radiate off of Hinata. Since they met, in middle school, he could feel the air around him, just a few degrees warmer than the air around Kageyama.  
He was drawn to his warmth. 

The years passed, and Kageyama never stopped noticing the warmth that Hinata gave off. They were best friends, partners in crime, and they did almost everything together. When Kageyama was made team captain in his third year, Hinata was the obvious choice for his second-in-command. They were a dynamic duo. 

Senior year was over. They had graduated. They walked out of the ceremony, into the orange sunset reflecting off of Hinata's orange head. Hinata had cried, hot tears rolling down his pink cheeks, and Kageyama had stood, stoic, unsure what to do.  
When they walked together, their hands brushed. Kageyama wasn't imagining the way his fingers burned after touching Hinata's. His cheeks burned, too. But that wasn't related to the heat from Hinata's body, he thought. Or maybe it was. 

When Hinata sat down, perched on a bench in the park, and Kageyama squatted down in front of him, the tears were still coming. He made no effort to stop them.  
"What's going to happen? To us?"  
Kageyama didn't know what to say. Their universities weren't too far from each other, but they certainly weren't going to be able to spend every afternoon together. The duo was separated. Someday they might meet on opposite sides of the court again.  
"I don't know." he said, truthfully. He reached up to Hinata's face, brushing the tears from his cheeks with cold fingers. Hinata didn't flinch.  
His fingers warmed as he left them on Hinata's hot cheeks. He didn't move. Neither of them did. 

The moment went on, long, drawn out. The heat from Hinata's body seemed to grow, enveloping Kageyama, comforting. 

When they kissed, Kageyama's heart warmed. If he had thought Hinata's fingers were hot, it was nothing to his lips. They were searing, burning, and Kageyama found himself wrapping his hands around the back of Hinata's head, so they couldn't separate. Hinata's warm hands came up to Kageyama's cool cheeks, holding him as well. They were at an equilibrium. 

When their lips finally parted, Kageyama felt a rush of coldness take the place of the warmth that he had just been so close to. He breathed out, shaky, as Hinata breathed in. Hinata leaned forward, placing his forehead on Kageyama's. How did his mother not notice this fever? Kageyama thought. 

Hinata broke the silence, with a very quiet "I..." and Kageyama knew what he was going to say.  
"You're not sorry. And neither am I. This... This is right. And it will never change."  
Hinata nodded, and Kageyama knew. 

When the walked away, hands laced, the temperature was just right. 

***

Hinata had always ran a little warm. Maybe it was because he was so energetic, or maybe he was so energetic because of it. He didn't know. Or care.  
Then, in middle school, his first and last tournament, he felt something. A chill, like opening the fridge, coming from the other side of the net. 

Kageyama Tobio was cold. 

Hinata spent all the time he could in the cool air that surrounded Kageyama. They were best friends, partners in crime, a perfect pair. He was comfortable to be around. They walked together, Hinata leaning towards Kageyama, shoulders brushing. It was easy. Things were always easy with Kageyama. 

Graduation came and Hinata could not hold back tears, bitter, hot tears that had been there all along, just waiting for this moment, this goodbye.  
It couldn't be goodbye, not forever. Not when he had found Kageyama so recently, so suddenly, with no warning. How could he let him go now? 

When Kageyama knelt down in front of him, the coolness enveloping Hinata again. Soothing. 

When Kageyama's frigid hands touched his face, he didn't flinch. It was welcome.  
And when Kageyama's lips, colder than Hinata could have imagined, met his, he felt his temperature drop. Cool, and comfortable, like a popsicle in summer. His hands came up to Kageyama's cheeks almost on their own, to keep him there.  
He never wanted to not be kissing Kageyama. 

When they broke apart, he was embarrassed. And nervous. Had that ruined their friendship? Would they be okay?  
He pressed his forehead against Kageyama's, leaning a little into his touch. The coldness of it cooled him, comfortable and familiar. If this was to be the last time he saw Kageyama, he would make it worth it.  
As he started to apologize, Kageyama cut him off.  
And Kageyama was right. He wasn't sorry. They were meant to be like this. 

When Hinata tangled his fingers with Kageyama's, he felt, for once, that their temperatures were just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of... Occurred to me. I guess. Hinata my summer sunshine boy and the winter that is Kageyama.  
> I hope this wasn't too weird and off-the-wall, for me. (The title is a good throwback to AP Physics in high school, four years ago. Damn.)
> 
> I'm on tumblr at fragile-euphoria please come yell about volleyboys with me (as always) and leave kudos or comments if you liked (as always) because I am desperate for validation!! (as always)


End file.
